doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom 3: BFG Edition
Doom 3: BFG Edition is a remastered version of Doom 3. John Carmack, id's technical director (and Doom's co-creator), said in a press-release, "DOOM 3 was enthusiastically embraced by gamers worldwide. Today, the full experience has been enhanced and extended to be better than ever, and is delivered across all platforms with a silky smooth frame rate and highly responsive controls. New support for 3D TVs, monitors, and head mounted displays also allows players to experience the game with more depth than ever before. We think shooter fans everywhere will love it." The BFG Edition includes: *The 2004-era "Doom 3" with enhanced graphics, a checkpoint save system, 3D Capability for 3D Televisions and Achievements(Xbox 360 and Steam)/Trophies(PS3) *The already-released add-on; "Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil" * The Lost Mission 8-level campaign, which was cut from the original game *Ultimate Doom *Doom II: Hell on Earth, including the "No Rest for the Living" Doom 2 Expansion recently released on Xbox Live. Unlike the original game which featured the Flashlight as a 'weapon' itself, the BFG Edition instead was 'armor-mounted' meaning players can attack and illuminate dark areas simultaneously. Late November, the GPL version of the Doom 3 BFG Edition engine was released on GitHub. Introduction Step into the boots of DOOM Marine and experience his adventures for the first time, or all over again. Featuring enhanced versions of DOOM 3, DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and the all new DOOM 3: The Lost Mission, plus the classics DOOM and DOOM II, DOOM 3 BFG Edition is the consummate DOOM experience. Videos File:Doom 3 BFG Edition Commentary|Doom 3 BFG Edition Commentary Changes The BFG Edition of Doom 3 is different in multiple ways from the original Doom 3: *Game is compatible with modern operating systems, including Windows Vista and Windows 7. *Steamworks integration with Steam Achievements. *Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions almost comparable to the PC version. *EAX enhanced sound quality removed. *Advanced keyboard function mapping removed. *Support for 3D TVs, High Resolution monitors and the Oculus Rift. *Improved performance. *Constant 120Hz game engine for ultra smooth animations and gameplay. *Minor graphical improvements (Particularly removed texture "seams") *Improved texture resolution. *"Shoulder-mounted" flashlight usable with weapons. **Original handheld flashlight removed from game. *Improved lighting effects. *Light from the flashlight and enemy projectiles can now project shadows. *HUD crosshair replaced with laser sight when playing in 3D mode. *Checkpoint saving (an option to disable checkpoints has been included with a patch). *PDA has a new layout for widescreen display. *id Tech 4 engine updated with improvements from id Tech 5. *Compatible with existing texture and sound Doom 3 mods. *Easy difficulty is made easier by providing more health, ammo and armour to the player. *Simplified menus. *Narrower Field of View (FOV). *Zoom function removed (narrower FOV results in more zoomed default view). *Maximum ammo capacity for most weapons has been slightly adjusted. *Ammo pickups provide more ammo, to reduce the need for ammo hunting. *Armor no longer decays once it exceeds 100. *Only 14 save slots available, plus one autosave slot and one quicksave slot. Save slots are shared across all three campaigns (Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil, and The Lost Mission). *Cutscenes are now unskippable. *A few minor changes to scripted events; i.e., the imp behind the windows in Administration simply attacks the player instead of walking away. *A lot of enemy encounters in original Doom 3 and Resurrection of Evil got cut, for example, encounter with hellish version of boney zombies in Hell level of original Doom 3. The included versions of Doom and Doom II also have some changes: *Includes the recently released Doom II eight map expansion "No Rest for The Living". *Steam Achievements. *Runs at 1080p resolution on consoles. *Runs at desktop resolution on PC with minor graphical improvements. *Improved, more responsive mouse and keyboard controls. *Improved and smoother animations at 120Hz. *Improved controls for Windows Vista and Windows 7. *Improved weapon sound quality and MIDI music quality. *Removal of the red cross symbol on medpacks and berserker packs (the International Red Cross have been complaining about what they regard as the abuse of this symbol in video games). Instead, the pickups bear a red and white medicine capsule. *Removal of all Nazi references, including the Swastika, Hitler's portrait, furniture and textures (to make the game legal in Germany). **Map 'Wolfenstein' (map31) and map "Grosse" (map32) have been renamed to "IDKFA" and "Keen" respectively. **Changed unit IDs in maps 31 and 32. **Changed textures in map 31. **Changed music in maps 31 and 32. *All cheats require enabling the console from outside the game by adding a parameter to the default.cfg file. *The "fast monsters" parameter has been modified in the Nightmare skill level. Monsters remain just as aggressive as in the original Nightmare mode, but neither demons nor enemy projectiles travel at increased speed compared to the lower skill levels. *The Tower of Babel is no longer shown being progressively built on the intermission screen between levels. The .WAD files for the BFG Editions of Doom and Doom II do work with source ports like Zandronum and ZDaemon as well as with Doomsday and ZDoom. The Doom II expansion "No Rest for The Living" also works on these source ports when using Doom II as the main WAD and the NERVE wads used for the map information. References Category:Games